Northern Lights
by spuffyluv101
Summary: Why couldn't Spike get the Slayer out of his head? Dru was his sire, the love of his life, so why was he suddenly wishing that she was just a bit shorter, and just a bit more blonde. Starts at the episode School Hard.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that has to do with buffy

AN: this starts when Spike first makes his appearance in School Hard. Some of the Dialogue is taken straight from the episode

He always made a point of getting to know the slayer before he killed her. He would watch them, see how they fought, get their weaknesses, the usual deal. They were all pretty much the same. Strong, pretty, full of themselves, and of course a slight death wish on the side. Probably why they were so easy to kill. But of all of them that he had seen and fought, none of them were like this one.

He could feel the power radiating from the table across the dance floor. That was the first difference. The slayer was at the Bronze…a dance club…not hanging out in a cemetery. If he had to guess which girl was the slayer he would say the blonde one but he couldn't say for sure. It would be pretty easy to find out though, shout vamp and see which one ran to the rescue. Having to figure that out was a second difference. Slayers don't have friends; it's practically in their job descriptions. With their whole "secret identities" and stuff.

Eh, whatever shouldn't be that hard, now he just had to find his minion. This was going to be too easy. He was Spike, Slayer of Slayers, and if the slayer happened to like to party instead of kill vamps, all the better for him.

"Go get something to eat," Spike ordered the vampire he had come with while watching the slayer and her friends. "Where's a phone? I need to call the police. There's some big guy out back trying to bite someone." And there she went, it was the blonde one. He had to admit, she was pretty; maybe he'd shag her before he killed her. Dru would enjoy the show. Bloody hell what was he thinking, follow the slayer and scare her, don't think about shagging her.

He almost couldn't hold back his laughter when he saw how much she outmatched his minion when the two kids that had been hanging out with the slayer popped out the door. You can't be serious. The slayer let her friends help with the slaying?

"And a stake would be nice" the slayer's voice interrupted his thoughts.

_Wow, slayer without a stake, how stupid could you get, but then again she was blonde. Wait…I'm blonde…right well he wasn't naturally blonde so yeah. _

"I don't need to wait for Saint Vigeous. You're mine!" The minion said looking at the slayer on the ground.

Wait what? Uh no…that slayer was his. Stupid ugly…oh lookie, looks like loser boy is back with a stake. Seems like he wasn't going to have to save the slayer tonight. No he meant kill, he was going to kill the slayer not save the bloody beautiful chit. Wait no, slayer isn't beautiful she's just—

"Spike give me a hand!"Oh thank god he needed the break from his thoughts even if it was because Stupid Ugly decided he couldn't handle the slayer alone. Ah he's dead, probably should make my introductions to the slayer then.

Spike walked out of the shadows clapping slowly noticing the humans jump, _well I do make a good entrance if I do say so myself_. "Nice work baby," he said.

"Who are you?" the slayer asked. _Hmmm she's looks cute when she's all confused. Uh I meant gah whatever so the slayer's hot. So sue me._

"You'll find out of Saturday,"_ That's when I smelled him. Angelus. All over the slayer. That sodding ponce was shagging a slayer? What the bloody hell was wrong with him. _

"What happens on Saturday?" _Oh yeah, talking to the slayer. I wonder if she knew Angelus was a vamp, I mean she had to know, she's the bloody slayer. Bugger, need to reply, right._

"I kill you" Spike stated. Now if only he could figure out why he felt a spark of jealousy when he smelled Angelus as easily as he could think of snappy one-liners this night would be bloody fantastic.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that has to do with Buffy

Dru was going to drive him insane with her stupid soddin' dolls. If he heard one more "Miss Edith says" he might just explode. Sometimes he wondered why he put up with—no not a good train of thought. Dru equals sire and love of life, the slayer was just bursting with life—no stop thinking about bleedin' slayer who just happened to smell like that stupid ponce. Gah!

"Spike, I want something to eat," Dru's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Finally a normal sentence. "Alright luv, I'll bring you back a tasty snack," Spike replied as he put on his jacket. He was probably going to hit an ally by the bronze. There were plenty of delectable young people just waiting to be eaten.

"Uh boss, we found out something about Angelus that you might want to know," a crony said just as Spike was walking out the door.

Why must they always do that? He didn't want to talk he wanted to eat, and what possible info could the crony have on Angelus that Spike didn't already know.

"He has a soul." Wow, okay so maybe Spike wasn't in the know about this little bit of information.

"And exactly how long have you known this?" Spike replied with venom in his voice.

"Um well, we found out this morning but you were busy so—" the crony was cut off as Spike slammed the idiot to the wall.

"And why wasn't I informed?" This is exactly why he hated relying on others to get information. They can't tell what was more bloody important than letting him sleep.

"Well—" the crony's answer was cut short as Spike drove a stake through his heart.

"Good help is so hard to find," Spike said as he strode out the door. He was so mad that he could barely see through the red haze that was clouding his vision. Angelus had a soul. That was why he left. Dru was just going to love this. Her precious daddy had a bloody soul. Spike was finding that concept was very hard to wrap his head around. A vampire with a soul, makes you wonder how he was supposed to eat. Speaking of eating, three people were just walking around the bend. A girl and two guys, Dru would definitely prefer the girl. Time to have some fun.

Humans were pitifully easy to kill, he thought as he killed the two boys. It's a wonder that they were able to be the dominant species in this world. Especially since this girl couldn't even figure out what was happening.

"What's going on?" the girl asked to the empty ally. Well, those two boys were just murdered and you're probably going to get in worse cause Dru just adores to play with her food. Eh, should probably put the chit out of her misery Spike thought as he made his appearance known.

"Who are you?" the girl asked after she let out a gasp. He could smell the fear rolling off of her, and what was that? Slayer. She knew the slayer. This night just kept getting better and better.

"Who do you want me to be?" Spike said as he approached her. Maybe he would let run. Just for a little while. They always tasted better when the blood got pumping.

"Did you see…"

"Those two losers who thought they were good enough for you?" Humans were so easy. Flatter them a bit and they would walk right to their death.

"What happened to them?" Well, they're dead but really that's not a very important fact right now.

"They got sleepy," Spike replied as he inwardly smirked. They just wouldn't be waking up.

"Huh?"

"And you'll get something a whole lot better," he declared as he started to walk away. He knew she would follow, they all do in the end, _and maybe she can tell me a little something about the slayer._

"Hey, wait up! What's your name" the girl shouted as she ran after him almost running into him when he stopped.

"Spike, and I think we're gonna be great friends," Spike said as he started walking again. This time with the girl following.

"I'm Sheila, where are you going?"

"Home, you want to come?" No one ever said he wasn't bloody polite. Always got to ask first, can't just drag them. Now he just had to find out how she knew the soddin' slayer, which meant, of course, more flattery. "You a college girl?"

"Nah, I'm still in high-school, but I'm very _mature_ for my age," the girl—Sheila—said as she ran a finger down his chest. Right like he'd ever shag her. He was more into blondes—shit. Brunettes right, He likes brunettes 'cause Dru's a brunette. Just not ugly ones. Right okay, lets ask about the bleedin' slayer.

"Sunnydale high right?"

"Yep, though school isn't really a top priority," Sheila said in what he thought that she thought was sexy but more just made him want to puke.

"Hmm, yeah I have a…friend that goes there. Blonde, couple inches over five feet, hangs out with a geeky redhead…you know her?"

"Buffy?" Ah yes that fits with what Spike could tell with the limited lip reading abilities he'd acquired over the century he'd been alive.

"Yeah, Buffy, you guys friends?" That would be a long shot. He didn't think someone as happy and gorgeous as the Slayer would hang out with someone like Sheila. Bloody hell. He was in for it if Dru's abilities ever branched out towards mind reading. Okay so he'd confessed, he might think the Slayer was a little more than just hot. But the first step toward overcoming something was acceptance right? Or maybe that grief…

"Nah, we both have to work at the parents night thing at my school. The one who does worse gets expelled," Sheila said, "why are we talking about her, can't we just have some fun?"

"Yeah, one more question, when is parents night?"

"Thursday, why?" Finally, something that he could actually use. Okay, no more putting up with the chit.

"Doesn't matter to you anymore," Spike said as he knocked her out. Shame he couldn't drain her, he would be doing to world a favor, but Dru did need to eat.

Thursday. There was no possible way he was going to wait til Saint Vigeous. That was for the bloody annoying one. Besides, Buffy would probably thank him. Parents night needed a little excitement. And just 'cause he was saying the slayer's name in no way meant that he was growing in any way attached to her. Just meant that he was doing his job and finding out more her. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that has to do with buffy

AN: Alright not much Spuffy in this chapter but next chapter is going to have a bunch.

Spike didn't know what he was going to do about Dru, he thought as he and his gang approached the school. He had to practically beg her to eat that girl, he even agreed to go bloody chant with the trash upstairs. Sometimes he wondered if she even wanted to get better. Spike knew she always liked _Angelus_ better; she was never the same after he left. She most likely wouldn't even kill the nancy boy if she knew he had a soul. She'd torture Captain Forehead a bit and then she and forehead would end up shagging. Well enough of that rubbish. Time to go kill him a Slayer.

"Alright boys, who's ready for parent night?" Spike questioned, and listened as they shouted. "You and you, guard the perimeter, the rest, split up. You see something that has a heartbeat; you kill it, but leave the Slayer for me." This was going to be fun, Spike reflected as they burst through the window. "What can I say? I couldn't wait." He said as he looked around for the Slayer. And there she was, Buffy, looked pretty depressed, _I wonder what happened_—bugger. Doesn't matter that she looked sad. He was going to kill her, and great, she was gone, and he had a bump on his head that indicated she had gotten a swing in.

"Cut the power. Nobody gets out." Spike ordered one of his lackeys just as the lights went out. Oh, good, turns out that not all of them are complete idiots, and it looks like he might have an appetizer before the main event, he thought as he grabbed the lingering parent.

"We cut the power. Nobody got out," a vamp said when he reached Spike.

"And the Slayer?"

"She either went that way," he pointed and he had better end that with something that had to do with the slayer being dead, because if he honestly didn't know where Buffy was he was going to be a pile of dust, "or that way," the vamp said pointing in the opposite direction.

"You don't know?" Spike spat while tightening his hold on the human. Forget the part about not all of them being soddin' idiots. He really needed to kill someone and the human in his hands just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He'd deal with the fool later. "I'm a veal kinda guy, you're too old to eat," he said to the guy in his arms. It was really quite pathetic how much the human relaxed. "But not to kill," Spike declared as he broke the guy's neck. Ah he just loved that sound. "I feel better…I don't think I'll kill you yet," Spike said to the crony that just wouldn't go away.

High school had changed a lot since he went to school, Spike pondered as walked down the hall humming. For one, there were a lot more girls. He couldn't believe that Buff—the Slayer was able to do school. It takes a lot of talent to be able to balance school and Slaying. You might accidentally write your history essay on the origins of vampires instead of the hundred year war. Shit, now he thought that Buffy was not only hot, but was also pretty smart. _Right got to get this thinking out of my head immediately. As soon as we actually start fighting it's not going to matter anymore._

"Slayer…here kitty, kitty, kitty" Spike said kicking down a door. "I find one of your friends first, I'm gonna suck 'em dry…" He could smell one of them in the next door down. The redhead. Shame, she seemed like such a nice person. "Are you getting' a word picture here?" he asked as he moved to kick down the door.

"Spike," said the crony that cut the power. You know what? Maybe he should be the annoying one. Couldn't the idiot see that he was busy? "Listen."

Oh, ceiling. There were sounds. That meant the Slayer was there. "Someone's in the ceiling," Spike said as he motioned for a minion just as he heard a crash. Great, Buffy's not in the ceiling anymore. "You, try and break into there," Spike said as he pointed to a door that went to a room that smelled like the Slayer.

"Uh, sure boss, why?"

"Because the bloody slayer was in there, and even she's not there anymore her bloody friends probably are," Spike responded as the vamp went to try and break down the door…with his shoulder…with a fire axe about two feet away from him.

"Doors are solid," the vamp said breathing hard after his tenth attempt at breaking down the door.

"Use your head," Spike said, grabbing the crony's head and smashing it into the fire axe. "You come with me," he ordered the female vampire that was watching. "Listen for the Slayer, she's in the ceiling."

Spike wondered if Buffy actually thought that no one could hear her. She wasn't exactly quite as a mouse, and even if she were, he would still be able to hear her cause he was a soddin' vampire. _I might as well put her out of her misery, _Spike thought as he started to stab the ceiling, when the doors burst open. Well, well, well, look what the rain brought in. Souly boy with the slayer's friend under his arm.

"Angelus. I'll be damned," especially if you actually expect me to believe that you're going to kill that boy. Oh well, might as well go along with it Spike thought as he went to hug his sire.

"I taught you to always guard your perimeter. You should have someone out there," Angelus said nodding to the entrance. _He killed my minions. Guess Angelus really is good for something._

"I did. I'm surrounded by idiots. What's new with you?" Spike asked.

"Everything," Angelus replied. Right. Like you have a soul. When was Angelus going to get around to telling him that?

"Come up against this Slayer yet?" asked Spike, while he inwardly was trying to hold back his rage.

She's cute. Not too bright, though. Gave the puppy dog, I'm-all-tortured act. Keeps her off my back when I feed," Angelus smirked.

Uh huh. What do you feed on Bunnies? Or are they too cute for Mr. Souly. Spike thought while he said something about Anne Rice. _Dracula told that woman way to much, and he still owes me a whole bunch of money. And how long was Angelus going to keep this up. _

"I knew you were lying…undead liar guy," the boy in Angelus' arms quickly fixed himself as he almost revealed that he personally knew the guy that currently had his arm around his neck.

Angelus quickly shut the boy by baring his neck. "You want a bite before we kill her?" Captain Forehead asked.

"Haven't seen you in the killing feed for ages," Spike said.

"I'm not much for company."

Angelus never was actually. Sure he shagged Darla and Dru, but he never had much use for Spike. Probably why no one was too surprised when he left. Anyways, time was running short, Spike needed to get rid of Angelus.

"No, you never were. So why are you so scared of this Slayer?" Spike asked. It was precious, being able to take Angelus down a notch.

"Scared?"

"Time was, you'd've taken her out in a heartbeat. Now look at you. This tortured thing is an act, right? You're not housebroken?" Or soul broken as the case may be. Angelus had to know the act wasn't working. The Angelus Spike knew would never have stayed this long in the same town as the Slayer without killing her.

"I saw her kill the Master. Hey, you think you can take her alone, be my guest. I'll just feed and run."

Right, cause you never ever went up against the Master. You used to love telling stories about how you once refused his offer to be second in command. Bloody idiot. Spike was sick of it. Time to call him out. But first, let's see how close Angelus would come to actually biting a human.

"Don't be silly. We're old friends. We'll do it together. Let's drink to it," he said as they both bent to drink from the boy. God it was disgusting how much Angelus smelled like the Slayer. Mind you the Slayer smelled very, very good. Smelled a bit like cherries. _Slayer shouldn't be with someone like Angelus. Disserved someone better. Bugger. _He was jealous. He could live with that though. Meant he'd get more enjoyment as he killed Angelus, he thought as he punched Angelus in the face.

"You think you can fool me? You were my sire, man… you were my Yoda!" Spike yelled.

"Things change," Angelus replied. Right the only thing could have changed you was if you got a soul.

"Not us! Not demons. Man, I can't believe this," Spike said to Angelus. He turned to his minions "This isn't a spectator sport," it was time to kill the bastard once and for all.

Angelus and the boy were running towards the door Spike was about to follow when, _what was that? Buffy was there. Angelus would just have to wait._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that has to do with buffy

AN: Thank you **Cherryll** and Spuffy interaction in this chapter.

"Fe fi fo fum. I smell the blood of a nice ripe girl," Spike taunted as he turned to see Buffy standing with and axe.

"Do we really need weapons for this?" Buffy asked.

Spike silently laughed. Slayer needs a weapon. Vampires already have them. "I just like 'em. Make me feel all manly," he said dropping his metal staff as Buffy dropped her axe as well. "The last Slayer I killed, she begged for her life. I don't see you as the begging kind."

"You shouldn't have come here."

"You're probably right. But there was just something I was itchin' to tell you about Angelus." He could see she wasn't expecting that.

"If you're going to tell me that he's a vampire I already know that."

"You know, vampires, they can't do anything that they wouldn't do when they were human," Spike said as he circled the Slayer

"So you're telling me that you went around driving spikes into people when you were human."

"Missin' the point luv. Let's say that someone was goin' to kill the love of my life and the only way I could save 'em was to drive a stake through someone. I could do it. Now see, me, I don't do the rape thing. Makes me feel all icky inside. Angelus, he did it all the time. He hardly killed any girl without rapin' her first. Did it to Dru, drove her insane. Might tell you a little somethin' about his character."

-----Buffy pov

"Angel would never do that," Buffy said.

"What do you really know about him as a human? Where do you think he met Darla?"

That stopped her. Most vampires were drawn to their sires before they were turned in someway or another. Sometimes they would use a thrall but as far as she could tell, Darla didn't have a thrall. "What do you mean?"

"They met in an alley outside a bar. Angelus, or Liam as he was known at the time, was piss drunk and saw a beautiful lady, Darla. He followed her. Not to make sure that she was gonna get home safely, but probably to shag her, leave before she woke up, and brag about it to all his friends. Mind you he didn't really have many friends…"

God, Angel sounded like a party boy, Buffy thought. But he doesn't do that anymore. He's different…right?

"I saw Angelus tonight," Spike interrupted her thoughts.

"He's here? See, he's a good guy now. He's not some drunk that doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"Right, he asked if I wanted to snack on that bloody weird friend of yours. Wouldn't eat that if somebody paid me."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked. Angel doesn't kill humans. It was a trick. It had to be a trick.

"Well, here I was just sittin' there listenin' to you clomp around in the ceiling when what do you know? Angelus was there asking if I wanted a bite before I killed you. Good thing I knew he had a soul; otherwise he might have actually had to bite the human. Hit him 'bout a millimeter from the boy's neck."

"He was just testing to see if you trusted him…"

"Seems like he has a pretty cavalier attitude about what happens to your friends."

"Why are you telling me this?" Buffy asked. Why was he telling her this? From what Giles said it seemed like he was more of a kill first and don't ask questions. Especially for Slayers.

"I don't want to kill you."

Woh. That was completely unexpected. Didn't he say that he was going to kill her the other night or was she just imagining things?

"I've decided that you're much to pretty to kill. And besides, there are much more interesting things to kill in Sunnydale: such as Angelus," Spike continued.

"You can't kill—wait did you just call me pretty?" Soulless vampire just called her pretty. This just wasn't happening. _I mean he's not a bad looking vampire. Crap. Thinking vampires are hot was a no-no. _Giles would kill her if he found out what she was thinking.

"Yeah. Though—Bugger!" Spike was cut off when someone swung an axe into his face.

"You get the hell away from my daughter!" Buffy groaned. Her mom was here. Not good. She couldn't find out that Buffy was the Slayer.

---Spike POV

Ow. That hurt a lot. Like mother like daughter Spike supposed. But geez. Not every day that the Slayer's mom is the one that attacks him. He should go. Didn't want to actually get in a fight with Buffy. Not after he realized that he actually had feelings for her. He did, he really did, bugger. He'd give Dru a couple of weeks before she figured that out. Now…believable response to getting hit in the head by a Slayer's mom.

"Women," he muttered as he jumped out the window. It didn't really matter that the mom thought he was scared of her. Buffy knew that taking out a human wasn't really a problem for him and that was what really mattered. She knew that he let her mom live.

---Buffy pov

My mom was saying something about no one hurting her little girl but I wasn't really listening. Spike made me think about a lot of things. For one Angel. Did he still have the same moral compass that he did when he was human? If he did…well that raised a whole new set a questions. And why didn't Spike just kill her, or her mother for that matter? Was it possible that he actually liked her? No, soulless vampires don't have crushes on Slayers, or Slayers on soulless vampires. It just didn't happen. Oh god, she had a crush on Spike. This was not good.

AN: Reviews are welcome 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that has to do with buffy

AN: Thanks rkm, Doni, and Cherryll for reviewing

Giles was babbling about something but Buffy couldn't really pay attention. Spike's conversation was currently occupying all brain activity that she had. Angel had a soul and he would rape someone, Spike didn't have a soul and he wouldn't. Okay so yeah, Angel would only do something like that as a drastic measure, but rape? That's a lot different then killing someone. The person has to live with it the rest of their lives and what gave Angel the right to figure out when that was okay?

"Buffy!" Willow's voice broke Buffy out of her thoughts.

"Hmmm? Oh, I'm here. Uh…what were we talking about?" Buffy asked.

"Giles asked you what you were going to do about Spike."

"Why would I want to do anything about Spike?" asked Buffy, realizing just a few seconds late that that was not the answer that they were looking for.

"Newsflash Buffster: He just tried to _kill_ you," Xander cut in, "and he's a vampire, or did you forget that little bit of information."

Oh, right. Vampires are bad, and they thought that Spike actually tried to kill her instead of just giving her a headache from thinking to much. "Sorry, still had my head in the clouds. You know me."

"Buffy, you must pay attention. Now we know that—Angel!" Giles exclaimed looking at the door.

"Hey, I need to talk to Buffy about Spike," Angel said.

_Great, now how to I ask him about his _character_ without sounding like a bitch, _Buffy thought as she and Angel went to a more private area of the library. _I mean, I can't just say: hey Angel did you ever rape someone before you were a vampire?_

"What?" Angel asked looking incredulous.

_Crap…uh okay so I may have just said that out loud… _"Sorry, I didn't mean that, it was just that Spike said that—"

"Spike said that I raped someone before I was turned? He wasn't even alive when I was human."

"No Angel, he said that vampires can't do anything they couldn't do when they were human. I didn't mean to ask it like that I just…"

"Yes."

"Wait…yes you could, or yes you did?"

"Yes I did, look Buffy, I'm different now. I was a—"

"You raped someone? Oh god, that, I mean, why?" _he had better have freaking good reason._

"I was drunk, but Buffy, you have to believe I would never do something like that now."

_Holy crap. I'm talking to a rapist. I mean, I knew he did stuff like that, but he was human…with a soul. _"I can't talk to you right now. You did that when you had a soul. What's to say you won't do it again?" Buffy said walking away.

"Buffy, wait," Angel said, grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me Angel. You don't get to touch me," Buffy said, walking away with one thought on her mind: _I have to talk to Spike._

_Okay, so maybe I should have found out which cemetery Spike lived in before I stalked off. Ugh, not very smart Buffy._

"You know, Slayers should really pay more attention to what's around them. Who knows what kind of Big Bads are out there?"

Speak of the devil and the devil appears. Or in this case, speak of a vampire. "Spike! I need to talk to you," Buffy turned to face him.

"I'm flattered luv. This have something to do with Mr. Tall Dark and Brooding?" Spike asked.

"Did you know?"

"Did I know what?"

"That Angel raped someone before he was a vampire."

Spike POV

_Wow. Didn't expect her to actually ask the ponce. Wait. He did something like that before he lost his soul? _"Um. No. I didn't. But can't say I'm bloody surprised. He had the evil thing down pat."

"Was he more evil than other vampires?" Buffy asked.

"Back then? Yeah. He made killin' an art. Me, I just do it for the fun of it. I enjoy it yeah, but I don't like working for it. Drawin' it out just makes me bored." Spike replied. "Don't stake me, but why are you askin' me all this? Seems like you're makin' it kinda personal."

"Uhg. Can we not talk about this right now?"

_Seems I might have hit a nerve. _"Thoughts that's why you wanted to see me. Or did you just come to enjoy my pleasant company," Spike said with a smirk. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Look, I don't want to talk about me. How's Dru?"

Dru. That was a bit of a sore subject and why the bloody hell did she ask about Dru. "Why the sudden change in subject?"

"Well, you haven't killed me yet and I thought it'd be polite. That, and I'd prefer not to have a crazy vampire wondering around Sunnydayle."

Might as well tell her, Spike thought. Might help his chances. God, he was going to dust if he kept up this little Slayer crush. "We broke up, and since we're not talking about Angelus, I'm leavin'" he said as he turned to walk away.

---Buffy pov

He broke up with Dru. And I'm happy about it. Well, Giles hated Angel, he'll have to get used to Spike. Crap. I'm not dating him, but that doesn't mean they couldn't be friends right? It's okay to be friends with hot soulless vampires. You just can't date them.

"Wait, Spike. You want to help with patrol?"

"Why would I want to soddin' help kill vampires?"

"We could talk about Dru, if you want," Buffy answered, 'cause friends do that, yeah that's what friends do.

---Spike pov

Guess the Slayer doesn't hate me. Should be interesting. Though there really wasn't much that he could tell Buffy about Dru considering she kicked him out because she though he was in love with the Slayer. Sigh. Well, he needed a good fight anyways.

"Suppose we could do that. But don't expect me to save any helpless humans, it's bad enough that I won't be eatin' them."

AN: Reviews make me happy 


End file.
